renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Donkey89
Welcome Hi everyone, I was recently made an admin for this wikia so if you have any questions send them my way and I will deal with them :) Wallace, Admin 14:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) 100th edit made today, good times :) Attempt to clean up the wiki continues, perhaps too much work for one man... Wallace, Admin 10:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I created the Treaties of Sussex pages. I saw your note that you do not believe that Treaties of Sussex belong on the RK Wiki. I dispute that. I have posted these Treaties with the full consent and knowledge of the Sussex Embassy. I believe that I have contributed the most articles/edits related to Sussex, and I feel that the Treaties of Sussex are valuable resource pages on the RK Wiki. Lordazreal 14:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, been busy recently. My opinion on them is that the wiki is designed to convey information to players, and Treaties between counties are not revelant to 99% of players, and tend to clutter up the wiki. You are more than welcome to keep a page listing the treaties you have, but having a full copy of them seems unneccessary. In-game they are legal documents, and should always be kept on the forums. Wallace, Admin 15:27, March 3, 2011 (UTC) With respect, I would have to disagree with your opinion on this matter. Other community members here have put up a Treaty of England's, and another has put up a Spanish County's Treaty. I have set up separate pages for each Treaty. They are not simply added to the Sussex page, so I don't see how they "clutter" the site. If a person is interested, then they would click on the link. If they are not, then it does not interfere with them. I also have to disagree with your opinion that this wiki should only contain information from a player perspective instead of a in universe perspective. If that standard is applied, then all biographical details of RK characters would have to be edited out, all events from an in universe perspective would have to be edited out, etc. I have never lived in Scotland, nor have I ever been a Knight. Yet on the very first page of the RK wiki is an entry regarding someone becoming the first knight in Scotland. It isn't an entry on how to become a knight in Scotland in game. It is an article from an in universe perspective. I think you will find that most people who read and contribute to the RK Wiki do so to add historic details of their characters, the Towns and Counties which they live in, and RK in universe events, rather than Player Guides. Lordazreal 14:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No more Drummore This page needs to be updated. --Renessaince 06:45, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : I wonder why it is protected at all. --Renessaince 07:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you Wallace. I once played RK back around 2007 for a short while. I returned recently and it has grown and become much more sophisticated. I found myself in serious lack of knowledge so have been searching this wiki, another wiki, google, RK forums, etc...The page one is sent to for the Kingdom of France is terrible. Recently another RK player, a Mentor, referred me to the Forum library. Through that I found by accident a better French Kingdom wiki. It is in French. Thankfully, I can read some French as well as make use of online translators. I added the link to the Kingdom of France page. Being set in a town in Ireland, I also uploaded an image containing the current map of Ireland as it stands with its current counties. It has the exact locations of towns nominally in existence in the game including nodes of travel, ports in existence, and resources. Being that the game hosts are French, I am now in process of improving my French. I am happy to help in any way that I can. Muhhahaha! Well, aren't you all clever and cool? Thanks for the welcome. :D Will anyone delete pages of towns that no longer exist? If so I wish they wouldn't. That is part of people's history and heritage. Also, those towns may come back at some point if population increases. (Not likely, but you know what I mean, right?) Graciee 19:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi there Wallace, Thanks for the correction regarding Mines Supervisor - good work. rk-gardener. Rk-gardener 10:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) I was adding photos to Rothgars page but when I saved it seemed to come up with a lot of coding things like and so on that should appear. I tried to undo the edit but it told me it couldn't be undone? Do you have any ideas? Thanks! Lavea Ooow - seem to have fixed it :D YAY! :D